Angel of Miracles
by Princess-A3lita
Summary: The Doctor tries to let Rose go, but he keeps making it harder for himself by doing things that remind him of her. Soon, he'll realize that he won't be able to live without her.R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: Wallow in Your Misery, Doctor

Chapter 1: Wallow in Your Misery, Doctor

London. Her former hometown. He couldn't seem to leave even though he knew she was never coming back. Leaving Jack and Martha somewhere safe was all he could do at the moment so he could come back without them knowing how upset he was feeling, the absence of her presence finally taking it's toll on his heart.

The Doctor let out a sad sigh as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked up to the apartments his companion used to live in. Walking inside brought many memories to him as he continued further into the building, heading up to where she had called home before he came and ruined everything.

Walking up the steps to the last floor, the Doctor entered the abandoned apartment that he had locked after she had left. He stopped in the doorway, picturing his companion, her mother, and her supposed boyfriend sitting in the living room, happily chatting together over some random thing. Picturing her smiling brought a sad one to his face, He sighed again and shook his head, walking past the living room and into the hallway. While in the hallway, each door he passed he opened, remembering the person who had lived in the room. The one he was looking in now was the girls' mother's. He chuckled.

_** '**__**She was the first person to have ever slapped me in 900 years.**__**'**_ He thought lightly, smiling more so then when he entered. He excited the room and traveled down the hall. Stopping outside the door, he took a deep breath, knowing he would probably break down when inside the room.

_** '**__**You could always turn around and leave. You haven**__**'**__**t gone in yet, you can save yourself from the pain.**__**'**_ He told himself. He pondered for a moment in front of the door when he pushed it open.

Purple walls, pink bedding, pink curtains, and a messy purple floor. Just as she had left it when he had taken her away to go on their many wondrous adventures. Yes, he brought her back once in a while to visit her mother and her boyfriend, but she never did pick up her room. If she did, she'd find a way to mess it up before leaving. The thought made the Doctor laugh for a split second. His smile never faded as he went and sat on her bed, looking around the messy room.

A year had passed and everything was covered in a thin lair of dust. He turned to the vanity that sat in the corner of the room, next to the bed, and noticed it was littered with clothing, make up, and some jewelry. The drawer was open slightly, clothes spewing from it's mouth. He chuckled. He turned his head, but something caught his eye from the inside of the drawer. He couldn't see it, but it was something shiny. He got up and walked around the bed (along with making sure he didn't step on anything) and examined the drawer. Opening it, it revealed more clothes and a small black box with a silver bow on it. Curiosity made him pick up the small box and take the lid off.

Inside was a golden locket, two hearts on the front and a long silver chain that it hung on. Taking the chain in his fingers while putting the box down, he opened the locket slowly. The contents inside the locket nearly tore him apart. An inscription on the left side of the locket and a picture of him and the girl he loved on the right side.

_Please don__'__t forget me, Doctor._

_I love you and always will._

_Love, Rose Tyler_

Tears formed in the corner of the Doctor's eyes as he closed the locket and held it close to his chest. His smile finally faded away as he sat back down on the bed. Painful memories flooded his head of their last moments together, not even being able to be with each other for the last moment, but instead a hologram to her. He had almost told her too, how much he had loved and cared for her and how he was sorry for doing this to her.

Tears solemnly fell down the Doctor's cheeks as he opened the locket again and smiled.

"Ah, Rose Tyler. How could I ever forget someone like you." The Doctor unclasped the chain and placed it around his neck. He held the golden locket in his hand and got up, finally able to leave the room. Tucking the necklace into his shirt, he locked all of the doors along with the front door and traveled back to he famous TARDIS.

Inside, the Doctor place in the coordinates to where he wanted to go. Two years into the past. The time before he had ever met Rose Tyler. The wanting of being able to see her one last time was his reason for going and wanted to see what it would have possibly been like without him ever coming into her life.

Making the TARDIS work was easy, he pressed a button and the time machine went off in a frenzy, sending the Doctor back into time where he wanted to be. It had only taken a minute for the trip to be final and the TARDIS soon stopped. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor stepped away from the machine and walked out the door.

Two years in time and yet nothing looked different. All except the graffiti on the walls which happened top say Bad Wolf wasn't there, but other than that nothing had changed. The Doctor smiled.

"Right. Now to keep my distance from her." He said even though he knew it was going to be nearly impossible to do. The Doctor walked down the street and immediately saw Rose, who was probably on her way to work. He put his hands in his pockets and secretly followed behind her, making sure she wasn't able to see him. He saw her walk into a store and decided to wait a few before going in.

A half hour went by as people began to stream the sidewalks and the streets, either on their way to work or on their way to school. The Doctor sighed as he began walking again and entered the store.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" a voice rang. The Doctor smiled and turned to the voice. Looking into the girl's chocolate brown eyes made him a bit speechless at the moment which made her look a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…sir?" The Doctor snapped out of his daze.

"Uh, right, sorry. Kinda spaced out abit." He replied. Rose smiled.

"It's alright." The Doctor nodded his head as he went and looked around the store. In the corner of the store, he found a small glass rose and picked it up. He felt the need to buy something since he was there and decided that he was going to get the rose.

Bringing it up to the counter, Rose smiled again.

"Is this for someone special?" She asked curiously. The Doctor thought about her question and soon nodded his head.

"Actually…yes. It is." He said, smiling at her as she put the rose in a small box to keep it safe. He took out some money from his pocket and gave it to her for the item.

"Well, I'm sure she'll like it." She replied, placing the money in the register and handing him the bag.

"You think?" he asked, not knowing why he was still talking. He was sure that his mind was controlling him to somehow keep Rose talking, and it seemed to be working.

Smiling, Rose nodded her head.

"Uh huh. I think it's really sweet." The Doctor nodded her head.

"Well then, I guess I should be leaving. Have a nice day Rose." He smiled one last time and left before he could see the confused look on the girl's face.

Upon leaving the store, the Doctor walked down the street and came upon a flower stand. He looked at the flowers and spotted the roses.

"So much for keeping my distance." He said to himself as he picked up a bouquet of red and white roses and paid for them. A card came with the flowers and he wrote a small poetic like note on it, but made sure not to sign it.

Walking back to Rose's complex, the Doctor placed the bouquet and the small black box containing the rose outside her door. After placing them there, he went back to the TARDIS.

"Goodbye…Rose Tyler." A tear fell down his cheek as he went back to the future.

_A Rose, by any other name_

_Would sound as sweet, but still_

_Not as sweet as you'll ever be_

_I'm Sorry._


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Dream

Chapter 2: Endless Dream

Upon returning to the future, a scream ran throughout the TARDIS, making the Doctor jump in surprise. He ran out the door and noticed people forming a circle off in a small distance. He also noted that everyone looked really worried and scared.

He walked up to the circle and looked over people's heads and saw someone on the ground. He couldn't get a very good look at the human, but he decided to stay around and ask questions.

"Um, excuse me? What happened?" the Doctor asked the person in front of him. The man turned to him.

"A girl just fell from the sky!!" the man exclaimed. The Doctor thought about what the man had said when an ambulance showed up. People were pushed away for the medical people could get to the girl.

As the men picked her up to put her on the stretcher, the Doctor finally got somewhat of a better view of the girl. Blonde hair, purple sweater, and black pants along with black shoes. His eyes widened.

"What hospital are they taking her to?!" he asked the man, but in a more urgent tone.

"St. Maries, I think…" the man replied. The Doctor then went and followed the ambulance.

Reaching the hospital, the Doctor walked in to be greeted by someone screaming bloody murder. The screaming though was very incoherent, but he could possibly make out the word doctor every few words. He walked in the direction of the commotion and saw many nurses standing away from the patient while medical doctors surrounded the bed. He looked over their shoulders and noticed that it was the girl who had been taken by ambulance.

"Please calm down miss!" The doctors pleaded. The girl screamed once more as one of the doctors tried touching her.

"I want The Doctor!!" She yelled. The doctors looked at each other confusedly.

"What doctor do you want? If you tell us, we will go and get him!"

"Excuse me?" the Doctor tapped on one of the doctor's shoulders, making him turn to the Time Lord.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking the Time Lord over. The Doctor didn't answer his question as he pushed his way through the guys in white and kneeled beside the girl who was now crying hysterically.

"Now now. You have to stop crying love or else the nice doctors can't make sure you're ok." He said. Chocolate brown eyes met coffee brown eyes. The Doctor brought his hand up to the girl's face and wiped away her tears. "Now, let the doctors take care of you for now and I'll come back to check on you." He said again. The Doctor got up before she could react and left the stunned doctors, who were amazed how fat he had calmed the screaming patient down.

"I must be dreaming. Sleeping in the TARDIS before coming back." The Doctor muttered to himself in the lobby, pacing slightly. He nodded his head to his theory. "Yeah, that must be it." He said again. People looked at him as if he were possibly insane, but he paid no attention to them.

"Doc…tor…?" The Doctor turned around and saw Rose standing in front of him. She looked as if she were in a daze. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now Rose, you shouldn't be out of bed just yet." He said. Saying her name made her eyes snap up to his. Tears began to well up in the her eyes as she began to shake. "Come on now, lets get you back to bed." Before the Doctor could move, Rose had lunched herself into his arms. He nearly fell over, not reacting as quickly as he normally would before someone did something like this, but he kept from falling.

"I've missed you so much." Rose stammered into his chest. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before placing his arms around her and rested his head against hers'.

"I still miss you." he replied. Rose pulled away from him and looked at him questioningly.

"'Still'? I'm...right here though." she said. He shook his head.

"No. You're with Jackie. This is just a dream I'm having that I, luckily, haven't woken up from yet. So, from desperation of wanting to see you and having you here with me, you're just a figment of my imagination." the Doctor explained. Rose looked as if he had just slapped her.

"So...You think this is...a dream?" The Doctor nodded his head. "Well, it isn't!" she said angerly. The Doctor smiled.

"Prove me wrong Rose Tyler." He challenged. He then pulled her back into his arms and rested his cheek against her hair and breathed in sadly. "Please prove me wrong." he said in a more pleading tone. In that moment, Rose had him by his hand, dragging him out of the hospital and looked around, looking for something.

"Where is the TARDIS?" She asked, turning to the Doctor.

"It's by your complex." he answered. Rose began walking in the direction of her home, the Doctor's hand still in her grip. He didn't seem to mind though as he placed his other hand in his pocket and followed closely behind her.

Reaching the complex, Rose spotted the TARDIS instantly and opened the door, walking inside. She finally let go of his hand and wandered around, checking to see if anything had changed, which it hadn't.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked, standing in the door way. Rose turned to him.

"Let's go somewhere." She replied. He somewhat bounced away from the doorway and headed for the machine that was placed in the middle of the TARDIS.

"That still won't help me tell whether this is a dream or not." He said, starting to place in coordinates for somewhere completely random. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to realize that this isn't a dream and you're not waking up." She said in a sad tone. The Doctor looked over to her to see that she was looking at him like a child would look at someone who wouldn't believe them. He sighed and turned back to the machine, pressing the button that would make the TARDIS spring into action and sent them to a different planet. The Doctor walked away from the machine and held his hand out to Rose. She smiled and took it and they walked outside.

Rose looked stunned.

"Where are we?" She asked as she walked a bit further then the Doctor, her hand still in his grip though.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere that's really...green." He said, sticking his free hand in his pocket.

The scenery around them was grassy fields, a forest that was on the right side of them and an ocean on the west side.

"You put in random coordinates without looking, didn't you?" She asked turning her head to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose so. Oh well. Peace and quiet and a perfect place to watch a sunset." He said cheerfully. Rose smiled as they walked towards the beach, the grass turning into sand. The cool air coming from the ocean made Rose shiver, not having a jacket and the sweater didn't really keep her warm. The Doctor noticed and took his coat off and placed it on her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and laughed slightly.

"Thanks." she said as she sat down on the sand. He nodded his head and followed her actions, sitting down next to her. Moments of silence went by when the Doctor finally spoke.

"So, if this isn't a dream, how...did you come back?" He asked curiously. Rose looked down at the sand.

"I'm still not sure. I spent all of my time trying to come up with some way to find a way back here. Messing with electronics to see if I could make it into some sort of devise to open up a portal..." Rose laughed again. "Mickey thought I was crazy. But I guess I wasn't myself after you closed the portal between us...I electrocuted myself because of you!" She said in a somewhat playful tone, trying to lighten up the mood between the two. The Doctor half smiled. "I think what finally happened was I was thinking about the TARDIS and how I wished it would just appear in front of me when I was sucked into...a vortex of some kind and fell to the ground." She finished explaining. The Doctor thought quietly for a few minutes, thinking of possible reasons why this could have happened and thought back to when she had absorbed the TARDIS's energy.

"Maybe...the TARDIS answered your call..." He said, more so in a question then a statement. Rose looked at him with a confused look. The Doctor saw her look and sighed. "Do you have any memories of looking into the TARDIS's heart and absorbed it energy?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Well, I think I might not have taken all of the energy when I took it from you...So maybe you had just enough to conjure up your own space vortex and was pulled toward the TARDIS!" The Doctor said in excitement. He pulled Rose into his arms and smiled widely. "I'm not dreaming. You're as real as you'll ever get." He said.

"Finally you believe me. I was wondering what it would take to get you to realize you weren't dreaming." Rose replied. The Doctor chuckled as he sat Rose down beside him and looked out towards the ocean, the sun already half way in the water. He placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled again.

"Would you look at that. A beautiful sunset to end the day." Rose giggled as she nodded her head and then rested it against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Thank you thank you sooo much for the reviews. I was very pleased to have gotten them and I hope I can maybe get more with this chap.

So, what did you think of this chapter anyway? I know it wasn't very long but...I couldn't really think of anything to get through this chap. But I got through it and I've already started the third chapter!! Kay so tell me what you think!

Princess-A3lita


End file.
